Savin' Me
by Ore-Sama Black Star
Summary: Masataka saves a girl on the run from her..master. OC x Masataka


_This is the Masataka lemon that will also lead to the After-Tenjho Tenge series. This is also for my bestfriend, Rika, she **LOVES** Masataka. _

_Wooooooooooo! This is more of an One-shot than a Lemon_

I panted softly, and then stood straight. I looked around at the dead bodies at my feet. "Uh." I said, grabbing onto my bleeding shoulder and sinking to my knees. I grunted and stood, stumbling down the alley. I gasped in pain, leaning against the wall. Who knew I was that important to him? I guess Kiro wasn't lying when he said he'd kill me before I ran away or he lost me. I scoffed and pushed off the wall, still walking down the alley. "Mi-Miss!" I turned and looked to a boy with short brown hair and bright brown eyes before my red eyes closed and I fainted. "Miss!" He yelled, running to me.

I gasped loudly then sat up. "You should lie back down." I grabbed my sword that lay beside me, putting it to his throat. He gasped softly. "…What..What do you want?! Were you sent by Kiro to collect me!?" "No. I don't even know who Kiro is." "…if you're lying, I'll make you-Fuck!" I yelled, holding my shoulder. "I told you to lie back down! You opened your wound again." I gasped softly as he pushed me down onto my back, carefully undoing the bandages. I looked to him then at my arm. "What happened?" "Its non of your-" "Tell me. Please?" He said with an innocent pout. I bit my lip and looked away. "…I was attacked. By Kiro's..body guards." "Who is this Kiro?" "..That's as much as you get outta me, Kid." "Kid?" "Kid." He scoffed then sighed, running his finger over the quickly healing wound. "…how.." I looked to my shoulder then sat up, climbing off the bed. "Uh. Wh-What's your name?" "…Trouble." "Trouble? Well, my name is Masataka Takayanagi. You're welcome to stay here til your wounds…heal?" "I can't stay in one place at-Ah!" I sunk to my knees, tears gathering in my eyes. "Trouble!"

I giggled softly. "Did you actually call me Trouble?"

"You said that was your name." "I don't have a name, okay. And I like Trouble. I am Trouble." "You don't seem like trouble, Trouble." "Then you don't know me." "..Then tell me. I'd like to know." I looked to him. Was he actually interested in _me_ and not my body? "I don't tell my life story to guys I just met, okay!? I'm leaving!"

I went to the door, snatching it open. I gasped, my red eyes widening. I shook, a tear rolling down my cheek. "Trouble?" I fell to my knees, hanging my head. "Who are you?" "My name is Kiro. Thanks, Kid. You caught my best wench for me." I hung my head, tears rolling down my cheeks. "..Wench? I-I don't understand." "Trouble here is my most pleasurable fuck toy. And you caught her. Here. Buy yourself sumthin' nice." Kiro said, throwing 2 stacks of money onto the floor before leaning to me, smacking me hard. I cried out in pain, falling onto the floor. He licked his lips then leaned to me, wiping the blood from my lip then placing my collar back onto my neck. "Wait! What do you think you're doing!? She's not an animal!" Masataka yelled. Kiro yanked on the chain, making me stand. "Oh, she's an animal alright. Especially in bed." I continued to hang my head. "Trouble..." Masataka whispered.

"I wanna…buy her." Kiro let out a loud roar of laughter. I looked to him, confused and shocked. "You don't have enough money to buy Trouble." "I'm part of the Takayanagi family. Name your price, I can pay it." "Okay. A million Yen." "Alright." Masataka looked to me then went to his phone. I whimpered softly as Kiro's hand slid down the front of my kimono. "See, Trouble. Once he gives me the money, I'm gonna blow his brains out and leave. With the money and you in tow." My red eyes widened, tears still rolling down my cheeks. He looked to me and smiled softly before talking on the phone again. I closed my eyes tightly as Kiro forced his finger into me. Masataka sighed then muttered something, still talking on the phone.

"_I know, father but-" _

"_She's not a dog, Masataka! You can't just pay a million yen for her!_"

"_But…if I don't this man might kill her._"

"…_Alright. Just wait_."

"Thank you, father." Masataka said then hung up the phone. "My father said he'd have the money in a few. Till..till you get the money, can you please stop touching her?" Kiro laughed. "I don't think so, kid. Till the money trades hands, Trouble's still mine." I gasped softly, tears still rolling down my cheek. He sighed and looked down. I panted softly then sighed as he allowed me to fall to the floor. "Trouble!" Masataka yelled, running to my side. I looked into his eyes then closed mine. "Trouble? Trouble!" "Hmpf. You have her for free then." Kiro said coldly as he turned to leave. He clenched his fists then stood, grabbing his arm tightly. "I'll kill you for what you've done to Trouble!" Kiro laughed. "Hit me with your best shot, Kid!" Masataka growled and hit him as hard as he could in his stomache. He bit his lip deeply, blood leaking. "Th-that's it?" He gasped softly then got into a fighting position when Kiro punched him in the stomache then cheek, sending the boy across the apartment. "Masa…taka." I whispered then gasped as Kiro grabbed me. "See. He can't help you. You will always belong to me, Trouble. Even in death, you'll belong to me." Kiro and I looked to Masataka as he stood, hanging his head. "Masa-kun.." I whispered. He wiped the blood from his mouth then got into a fighting position. Kiro growled and threw me back onto the floor. "I'm tired of this, kid! If you want Trouble, you'll have to kill me!" "I-I..uhn, rather not but if that is the only way for Trouble to be free of your hold, I-I will kill you!" Masataka yelled as his head snapped up, his eyes red. "Masataka.." I whispered. Kiro scoffed. He ran to him, punching him in the stomache again. Kiro gasped and leaned over, throwing up. Masataka continued to punch him till he punched him thru the wall and still the fight didn't stop there. Masataka followed Kiro's beat up body outside, still punching him. I shook softly. All of this violence was because of me. I sighed then went to them. His fists were covered in blood from Kiro's face. "Masa…taka." I whispered then sobbed loudly, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist. He growled and continued to punch Kiro. "That's enough, Masataka! Please stop!" He growled again and pushed me off, making me hit a wall. I whimpered softly. His red eyes faded to his original brown. "Trouble!" He yelled, running to my side. I looked up to him then hugged his waist. "…don't Masa-kun. Kiro's not worth it." He nodded and picked me up, carrying me inside. I laid my head on his chest. For the first time, I felt save. Like nothing in this world could hurt me. Not even Kiro. And I only felt it with him. "I…uhnn, told you. That the only..way I'd lost..uhnn, you is in death. And…even in..death…YOU'D STILL BE MINE!" Kiro yelled as he went to attack us. Masataka, his eyes red again, chopped his throat. I looked away as blood spurted from every orifice. He sighed and carried me back into his apartment. "Thank you, Masa-kun. Thank you for so much." He nodded and laid me on the bed then sighed as he fainted. "Masataka? Masataka!"

I gasped softly, a tear rolling down my cheek as his brown eyes finally opened. "Masa-kun!" I screamed, throwing myself ontop of him. He blushed lightly and patted my back. "Masa-kun…I-I..I thought you were dead." "And leave you by yourself? I don't think so, Trouble." I hung my head. "Do-don't…call me trouble, please?" "Okay. Then..what do you want me to call you?" His eyes widened then closed, kissing me back. "Call me yours." I whispered, climbing ontop of him. "Bu-But-" "Please, Masataka?"

He smiled and kissed my lips deeply. I kissed him back then reached to undo my kimono when he pouted. "I wanna do it!" I giggled. "Alright, Masa-kun." He undid the bow, slowly pushing the soft fabric from my arms. With Kiro, I had to learn not to be ashamed of my body. This is and probably the first time that I blushed being naked infront of someone. Masataka's blush was darker than mine.

'_Her breasts…they're larger than Aya-chan's! And Maya-sensei's..'_

I cleared my throat. He shook his head and looked to me. "Are you just gonna stare at em?" "No-No! Of course not, Kokoro!" "…_Kokoro_?" He smiled then kissed my lips. I kissed his back then moaned softly as he caressed my breasts softly. Masataka kissed my neck softly, caressing my breasts with more confidence. I gasped as he pinched my nipple softly. I held his head tightly as he leaned to my breast, flicking his tongue over it. I cooed loudly, clenching my eyes.

Masataka couldn't believe that he was actually losing his virginity. And not to Aya as he wished he could but to someone who saw him for the man he is and could possibly be.

He cupped both of my breasts then kissed me again. I kissed him back, rubbing my tongue against his. I climbed onto his lap, lying on the bed. My open kimono, pooling around me. I cocked my head innocently as he turned away from me, holding his nose. "Eh?"

'_Kokoro looks like those girls in those magazines Souchirou showed me!_''

"Masa-kun…" I purred then grabbed his shirt, pulling him down ontop of me. He grunted softly then smiled. I smiled and licked the short trail of blood from his nose then tugged at his shirt. "Off." He nodded and undid the buttons to his shirt, throwing it across the room. My red eyes widened. Without his shirt he was so..so built. He blushed. "Kokoro-chan..don't look at me that way." I giggled then trailed my tongue from his adam's apple down his chest, nipping softly at his nipples then continued my trip downwards. I undid the button and unzipped his pants, pulling them and his boxers down from his hips. Masataka blushed darkly as his erection sprung from the prison known as his boxers. I bit my lip, blushing darkly. I ran my finger tip over it, smearing the pre-cum over his tip. He groaned softly, his brown eyes closed. I smiled and took his tip into my mouth. "Ko-Kokoro-chan! Uhn!" He yelled. I smiled and took more of his length into my mouth. Masataka held onto my brown hair, buckling his hips. I pulled away from him then kissed his lips, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck.

I let out a playful squeal as he tackled me to the bed. I knew it was just fun when Masa-kun did it but when Kiro did it, it mean 'why aren't you face down, ass up!?'

He looked into my red eyes, caressing my cheek gently. I smiled even though I couldn't help but cry. I was finally free of Kiro's hold and safe from any and every pain imaginable. "Kokoro..why are you crying?" I hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Masataka." "Eh? For what?" "…saving me." He sighed and kissed my nose then undid the ties to my underwear, pulling them off. "Yo-you..ready, Kokoro?" I nodded. I gasped and we both thru our heads back, moaning out. "Uhnn, Masataka.." He kissed my lips then thrusted slowly into me. "Uhn, Ko..koro.." I wrapped my legs around him, buckling my hips. "Ah, Masa-kun!" He held my hips tightly, pushing into me deeper. I screamed, arching my back. He wrapped his arm around my back, thrusting harder and harder. "Ah! Ah!" He grunted then sighed, kissing my lips gently. I kissed him back then pushed him down onto his back, impaling myself. Masataka grunted in pleasure, closing his eyes. I smiled and kissed his cheek, nibbling softly on his ear lobe. He shivered, thrusting up into me. I gasped and cooed in pleasure, rocking my hips ontop of him. "Uhn..Masataka-sama.." He sat up and kissed my lips, holding my body close to his, thrusting up deep into my body. I screamed and wrapped my arms around him, buckling against his thrusting.

I grunted and moaned as he thrusted into me from behind. Masataka moaned softly, caressing my breasts tightly.

"Ah, C'mon! Masataka's not doing anything!" Souchirou yelled as he walked towards his apartment. Bob, Maya and Aya sighed. "But what if he is doing something?" "..Whatever, Aya! And if he is, he'll just have to drop it and come with us!" "Baka.." Maya whispered. Bob ran his fingers over the huge hole. "What happened?" "…" "Guys?" He turned to them, his eyes just as wide as theirs.

Masataka then grabbed a handful of my hair, pulling my neck back as he bit into my neck. I cooed, pushing back onto him. "Uhn! Masa-kun!" "Kokoro! God!" He yelled as he held my hips, pressing deeply into my body. I looked back to him with a dark blush. He blushed darkly then gasped, turning to the huge hole in his apartment. "GUYS!" He covered me then searched around for something. "Yosh! You got laid!" He blushed darkly, hanging his head. "Sorry, Kokoro-chan." I giggled and smiled.

"Masa-kun!!" I yelled as I ran to him, tackling to the floor. "Hey, Koko-chan." I giggled at the nickname then kissed him. "Thanks." "For what, Kokoro?" "Saving me. I love you." He smiled. "I love you too." I giggled and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back, laughing.


End file.
